


Abby [TLoU] • "When you're lost in the darkness, look for the light." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby & Joel (The Last of Us), Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Abby & Yara (The Last of Us), Abby/Owen (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 2





	Abby [TLoU] • "When you're lost in the darkness, look for the light." [Fanvid]




End file.
